


[水蓝]忒休斯之船（2）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	[水蓝]忒休斯之船（2）

二

喻文波刚进军校时还没满十八岁，脾性顽劣，典型的新兵刺头儿，大过小过能罗列一张报告。那时候他就连身上的柏杨气，都透露着一股日光照射后的琥珀味，让人闻起来就想到夏天焦阳蝉鸣的午后。

军校里的规矩多，禁忌也多。按理说他这样的性格在里面得吃不少苦头，但上头惜才，脾性不好还可以打磨，天赋这种东西就真得全靠老天爷赏赐。所以喻文波凭借着自己超高的评级，很多不太过界的叛逆都半罚半让得过去了。

除了有一回，他现在还记得，是国庆探亲假结束后逾期回校了，本来没当回事儿，却恰好那段时间国内风声紧，他差点被政审队当间谍抓走，学校都被吓得够呛，恨铁不成钢得罚他大下午操场上拉练四十圈。

四十圈什么概念？将近马拉松全程，没经过专业训练的人，跑个半程膝盖的半月板都要磨没。更绝的是还派了个士官来督罚，一圈一圈数着他跑完。这不是惩罚他，这是要他命。

喻文波站到那条鲜红的跑道上，才终于意识到自己已经过了那个做什么都不用承担责任的年纪了。

前二十圈跑下来整个人都头重脚轻，他眼睛前面都是炸开的金星，嗓子冒着烟，肺压着胸腔抽疼，也不知道哪个会先爆炸。

那个士官头几圈还专心看他跑，后来就坐在围栏边背单词，嘴巴拉巴拉的，像是要放他一马的样子，可等他跑过身边，眼睛都不抬得说出还剩多少圈，听得喻文波刚燃起的希望又马上绝望。

第二十七圈跑完的时候，喻文波人刚一过线，眼前一抹黑就栽到了地上，吓得那个士官书往旁边一扔就跑过来。

他的眼睛被汗和太阳光迷得睁不开，只能看到那个黑影脑袋掉在自己面门上，叽里咕噜得说些什么，炫目的日光被分割成很多射线，空气里都是一股咸湿的味道。

凉悠悠的，好像大雨将至。

这丝沁凉舒缓了充血的肺和心脏，大脑供上血眼睛不再模糊，他才看清士官瘦削的脸庞，颧骨的下面有颗小痣，像个标高了的梨涡。

很老好人的长相，喻文波决定试一试，眼睛一闭捂着胸口就蜷成一团，看着属实可怜。

“教官，要下雨了我还要跑吗？”

那士官看了眼天，愣了一下，蹲在旁边认真得摇了摇头。

“不可以，你还有十三圈。而且，不会下雨的。”

于是喻文波只好踉跄着爬起身接着跑，脚下跟灌了铅似得，每抬一步都能感受到膝盖半月板摩擦着，掉下来一粒粒骨头渣。

那个士官也不看书了，站在围栏边认真得看着他，那身军绿色的制服就像是一支标杆，伫立在终点旁边，写着解脱的倒计时。只要自己跑向他一次，上面的数字就向下跳一格。

直到归零。

喻文波眼睛一闭，彻底昏倒在终点线前。他还没有摔落在地，那个军绿色的身影，像一片绿叶接住了他，飘摇摇坠入黑暗中。

意识的最后是一汪淅沥的雨声。

喻文波睁开眼，藏蓝色的窗帘上透出了外面的白光，照的屋子里有种矛盾的阴沉，像片压不住天的云。

他还没有从梦境中缓过神，脑子里还是一片茫然，抬起表想看眼时间，才发现手腕上空荡荡的，身边也空荡荡的。宝蓝已经走了，没有任何声响，没让他察觉，只有床铺上的一片狼藉，佐证着昨晚不是一个梦境。

日头升起，阳光从落地窗外照了进来，空气中仅存的那些湿气都消散干净。

喻文波坐了一会儿，终于下床去浴室里冲了个澡，在蒙了层雾的镜子前面刷牙，支着手肘把镜面擦出来一块清晰的地方。

镜子里的人脸庞刀削一样锐利，因为刚从部队里调回来，头发还很短，露出额头上一个尖。这个发型让他沉脸或者皱眉的时候，有种超越年龄的严肃和阴郁，笑起来时却是不合身份的痞气。

浴室里的水打开是冷的，毛巾是干的，宝蓝都没有用过。

喻文波觉得好奇，他知道自己并不是那种会睡死过去的性格，相反作为军人的本能，哪怕是环境中的一点变化都会立即警醒过来。

宝蓝又是怎么从自己手上取下了那块腕表，再没有任何声响的离开的呢？

他洗了把脸，冲水的时候看到手腕上那道明显的痕迹，常年戴表的地方贴着表盘后面的肌肤，被磨出了一片比周遭都要细腻些的圆形印记，打湿之后泛着波棱的光。

那个表他戴了七年，只有出任务的时候才会取下来，放进胸口的内袋。

手下说人抓着了的时候，周局刚从城西的一个饭局中脱身出来，大下午一身酒气，坐着车就赶紧往回跑。

他也就比手下晚到十几分钟，审讯室的门才刚关上，从门上的透明小窗往里看了一眼，那个瘦削的瘾君子缩在椅子上，确认脸和照片对上了他才把电话打出去。

“喻校，人抓到了，赃物也追回了，您看这边是给您送过去还是怎么？”

“行，那就麻烦您跑一趟了。”

宝蓝看着腕上的手铐，还有闲工夫想，自己这骨头怎么瘦成这样，感觉稍微把大拇指往下掰一下，整个手心都能从里面挣脱出来。

所以说为了保险，手铐也该设计个大中小号才行。

他大中午被人从被窝里抓出来，只穿着背心和短裤，连鞋都没来得及套上就被揪上了车。这些警察办事儿真的没点人性，照顾一下犯人的形象外貌不行吗？

“我能打个电话吗哥？”

他心里踌躇了一下，自己年纪应该比这个一看就是新兵蛋子的小警察要大些，不过有求于人的时候哪能管这些，有用的话叫爸爸也不是不可以的。

“不能。”

那小警察看着就是一副熬了几天夜的样子，往他这边看了一眼，语气里都是怨愤和嫌弃。

“你可真会找人偷。”

宝蓝听着这话总觉得有什么不对，什么叫自己真会找人偷，床上的事能叫偷吗？叫拿。非得说出个道理来，自己也确实挺会偷人的。不过这些细节估计喻文波可没脸面向他们讲。

“我惹了谁不也得打电话找律师吗，总不会钻着电线跑了吧。”

那小警察翻了个白眼，也知道自己确实没这权利不让人打电话，把外面的座机分机拿进来递给了他。

宝蓝脸上那副惺惺作态的可怜样，瞬间换成了谄媚的笑，咧着嘴就按下了串数字。

那块表被包在眼镜布里递给了喻文波，他随手揣进了兜里，侧着身往审讯室里看了一眼，挥手示意周局先不用管他了。

“你忙你的，这两天麻烦你了。”

周局自己都能闻到身上没散去的酒腥味，也知道喻文波这话是客套着赶人了，眼力见儿好使，带着人就往外走，还随手把审讯室门上的小窗从外面拉上。

喻文波进来就看到宝蓝趴桌子上在睡觉，脸枕着胳膊刘海散下来把眼睛全遮住了，只露出一个小小的鼻尖，泛着红。

他也没说话，走到审讯桌边往上一坐，压得桌子另一边翘起来，宝蓝整个人往他这边滑，一下子就惊醒过来，脸上被手铐压出了一条红色的纹路。

这次他没化妆，黑眼圈和颧骨下凹陷得严重，脸上反倒有种真切的羸弱，不拒人千里，不逢场作戏。

“局子里都能睡得这么踏实？”

宝蓝支着手臂伸了个委屈的懒腰，头往后仰活动了下脖子。

“不怎么踏实，被你吓醒了。”

他语气里还有些无辜，仰头看着喻文波，鹿一样的眼睛很亮，可能是眼眸的直径比较大，所以红血丝看着也不明显，不像其它的瘾君子，瞳孔涣散或者双眼无神。

喻文波就从兜里把那块表拿出来，用外面的眼镜布认真得擦了擦表盘和白金表链，把上面残留的指纹印都摩挲得干干净净。

“你拿我表做什么？”

宝蓝就歪头看着他，很真诚得想了想再回答，就像是回答下一顿饭吃什么一样。

“我的报酬啊。”

喻文波不得不承认，他真的很懂怎么去恶心自己和别人。对话卡在这个不尴不尬，不清不楚的地步，一方穷追猛舍，一方避重就轻，永远也得不到想要的答案。

看着那双无辜的眼睛，就像看着一扇密不透风的墙。他忽然就不想问了。

“你要是喜欢，可以问我要，但不能偷，明白吗？”

他坐在宝蓝面前，眼睛往下刚好看到那双细瘦的腿，藏在凳子下并在一起，膝盖上还残留着乌青。

那双腿适合架在腰上，或者抱在胸前，不该作为毒品的媒介，用皮带勒出突兀的静脉，再被针戳出一个孔来。

他把那双腿抬了起来，分开放在跨边的审讯桌上，这个姿势让他坐在两条白的晃眼的腿中间，像是要开始某种仪式。

宝蓝看着他，还是那副无辜的模样，脚踝却蹭着他的胯骨，不安分得摩挲。

喻文波觉得他这副样子，很像一只猫，明明脊梁都开始发抖了，还要挑着眼装出副无所畏惧的样子。

不知道他腰后的那艘船，是不是也跟着脊骨上的浪花，小心翼翼得颠颤着。

喻文波抱着他的腿，把那条花里胡哨的沙滩裤褪到了膝盖，丛林间那个沉睡的小兽倏然间暴露在空气中，有些畏冷得颤抖了一下。它的主人也腰一软，往后躺倒了背椅上。

“你问我要，我就给你。”

喻文波拿着那块表，猝不及防得往宝蓝的后穴里开始塞，冷冰冰的白金表带碰到温热的臀肉，就凉得宝蓝一哆嗦，颤着腰往后躲，大腿却被掐着动弹不得。

宝蓝到这儿才意识到，自己刚才那句“报酬”确实激怒了他。

可能是嫌那干涩的肠道塞得属实费劲，喻文波释放了些自己的信息素，松柏气堆砌在封闭的审讯室里，宝蓝整个人被诱导得头昏脑胀，咬着唇瞪了他一眼，那双墙一样的眸子，也闪着迷离的光。

湿答答的水滴在表盘上，喻文波把他的屁股往一边掰开，表带就被肠肉一寸寸吮吸，留着表盘在外面，也被抵着不断往里送，塞到直径最大的地方时，连肠口的褶皱都几乎被撑平。

啵得一声，全部被吃了进去，洞口堪堪合上，只泄露出几丝透明的黏液。

宝蓝脸上便呈现出一副迷茫无措的样子，手铐圈住的手指抓着衣服的下摆绞得紧紧的，咬着嘴唇有些惋惜得开了口。

“这表防水吗？”

喻文波挑了挑眉，拍了他的屁股一巴掌，甚至能听见那块金属在他屁股里冲撞的声音。

“二十米，不知道你的水有没有那么深。”

他把跨边的两条腿放下去，那那块眼镜布擦了擦手指，扔到一边，起身就往外走，手搭在门把上才想起来什么似的，转过头。

“裤子穿上啊，怎么，还想在局子里多睡会儿？”

宝蓝一瘸一拐跟着喻文波往外走，刚出门就遇到先前那个小警察，脸上的神色跟调色盘一样，熬了几天夜抓到的人就这么大摇大摆放出来了？

宝蓝觉得有些抱歉，还想挤出点笑容跟别人说个再见，脚下一个不稳，抖得屁股里那块表震到了不该碰的地方，整个人脸瞬时刷红，差点叫出来。

前面那个罪魁祸首连头也没回，还道貌岸然得给周局道了个谢。

两个人好不容易到了停车场，宝蓝看着那辆红字D打头的路虎，本能得人往旁边站了一步，脸上挂上副小老百姓可怜巴巴的样子。

“这位爷咱这是要去哪儿？”

喻文波开了副驾驶，手搭在车门上，对他这副惺惺作态的样子已经没有了反应。

“一个我能操你的地方，你要不介意在这儿也行。”

宝蓝立即乖乖弓下身坐进了副驾驶，屁股刚一沾坐垫整个人都软下去，往背椅上躺着也不安生，站起来也不安生。

喻文波开了火，起步的时候还听到宝蓝在那边嘴硬得小声嘟囔。

“无所谓啊，我不介意。”

车开出去刚好遇上晚高峰，堵在路上管你挂得是个什么牌照，也得一停一顿按龟速往前挪。

喻文波倒是无所谓，甚至打开了广播，周遭瞬间便响起张国荣的歌声，缭绕在耳畔。

惟愿在剩余光线面前  
留下两眼只为见你一面  
仍然能相拥才不怕骤变  
但怕思念

对比着这边的闲适，宝蓝却在一边坐立难安，车子启动和骤停都震得他整个人眼神涣散，他觉得自己要么是上面吐，要么是下面吐，总有一个口，今天收不了场。

他眼一闭，牙一咬，手顺着腰身就伸到屁股下面，探进那个洞里找那块作祟的表。

他抵在背椅上，喉咙里故意泄露出嗯嗯啊啊的小声呻吟，歪过头眼神迷离得看着喻文波，咬着嘴唇一副宛若自渎的动情模样。

“嗯...你看看我...”

喻文波关了电台，偏过头挑了下眉，专心看他表演。

宝蓝本来想整整他，没想到自己反倒变成送福利的了，气不过，翻了个白眼转过身，手指也终于抠挖到肚子里的表带，深呼吸着拉了出来，水顺着淋了一手。

喻文波朝他前面的抽箱抬了抬下巴，王柳羿拉开扯出几张纸，把表和手指擦干净。

副驾驶的窗摇下来，车也终于顺畅得开动了，风吹散空间里刚才的咸湿气息。

宝蓝把那块表就戴在了手上，他的手腕实在是细，扣到最小还松松垮垮得，像随时会掉下来似的。

他趴在车窗上，用手上的表盘对着车后火红的夕阳，斑斓的棱形纹路就投射到喻文波的腿上。他转着表盘不亦乐乎得用那块光斑找喻文波的裆，像个发现了什么新奇玩意儿的小孩。

这个小孩却忽然收敛了神色，像玩累了一样垂下手臂，蜷缩进座椅里。

“其实你被骗了知不知道。”

“化学上把除却红宝石之外的所有刚玉，不论是什么颜色，黄绿青蓝紫，还是透明的，都叫蓝宝石。”

“就像你这块江诗丹顿的蓝宝石腕表，其实只有一个透明的刚玉表盘。”

“所以你看，我叫宝蓝，我可以是任何模样的，我可以是任何人。”

不得不说，当宝蓝收敛起那副故作轻浮的模样时，他周身都会笼罩上一层烟雨般的雾气，隔着冷涔涔，汗津津的距离。

像一个解不出答案的哑谜。

喻文波开着车，头都没有偏一下。他做出一副在认真思考宝蓝这些话中隐喻的模样，其实心里只是在想，那层心照不宣的玻璃纸，终于有了点破开的意味。

车拐进了小区，喻文波才缓缓开了口。

“可是这块表里，的确有一颗蓝色的宝石。”

“镶在机芯最重要的那颗轴上。”

喻文波刚带着人回到家，门打开就收到了周局的电话，他把宝蓝塞进了浴室，自己走到客厅才按下接听键。

周局那边说话听起来却有些焦灼，语气里很是为难。

“喻校啊，是这样的，刚才国安局那边排了个人过来，问我要您带走的那位。”

“我这边交不出人，您看这儿...”

喻文波听着房间里那些窸窸窣窣的水声，脑子里的疑惑发酵成一团扑朔迷离的雾，笼在回忆和眼前，串不出完整的线。

他往阳台走了几步，拉开窗帘面向着光，侧影被切割成一条条明暗相隔的冰棱，声音听不出任何温度。

“你让他来找我。”

tbc


End file.
